Parecido sospechoso
by MiloLM
Summary: Carol tenía un parecido muy sospechoso con Emma y Norman. (Ray no piensa que sea simple coincidencia.)


**Título:** Parecido sospechoso.

**Personajes:** Ray, Norman, Emma, Carol.

**Pairings:** Insinuación a Norman x Emma. Agregado un Don x Gilda.

**Línea de tiempo: **No-AU; Headcanon una vez fuera del mundo de demonios.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y un poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2175

**Notas:** sé que no he sido la única persona que ha pensado en esto.

Hace tiempo que quería escribirlo...

* * *

**Summary: **Carol tenía un parecido muy sospechoso con Emma y Norman. (Ray no piensa que sea simple coincidencia.)

* * *

**_Parecido sospechoso_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sus ojos examinan con cautela y concentración al ser humano pequeño que se encuentra a unos metros de él. No aparta la mirada, está fija en el cuerpo chiquito, en su cabello naranja, en sus ojitos azules, en sus facciones que, de alguna manera, gritan el parecido a _ciertas_ personas que él muy bien conoce por el simple hecho de que ha crecido junto a ellos.

Y no tiene duda alguna. Hay algo muy raro en esa personita, en esa pequeña niña de seis años que ahora mismo se encuentra jugando inocentemente junto a los demás chiquillos tiernos que han logrado escapar de Grace Field gracias a él y su confiable equipo. No queda nada más que preguntar, porque la respuesta está frente a su nariz. Claro que el hecho en sí es improbable pero es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo en vez de leer libros todos los días.

_«Oh, sí. Ray, crear teorías siempre fue un muy buen pasatiempo»_ se engaña, porque en realidad piensa que es lo más estúpido que ha hecho en su miserable existencia. Suerte que hasta ese momento nadie haya descubierto aún lo que ronda por su mente ya un poquito desequilibrada —y ¿quién no se volvería loco en un mundo lleno de demonios come-humanos, a fin de cuentas?—.

Suspira un poco, quitando finalmente la mirada de Carol y pasándola en la persona que iba a jugar con ella. Emma, como siempre, tan sonriente y entusiasta, se acerca a los pequeños para enseñarles todo tipo de juegos para pasar más el rato.

Nota también que Norman se acerca a él y toma asiento al lado suyo, bajo el pequeño tejado, en silencio y con su pequeña sonrisa perpetua dibujada en su cara.

—Lo notaste también, ¿no es así? —inquiere Ray sin tapujos luego de un par de minutos de total silencio.

El joven albino gira a verle, poniendo una cara curiosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interroga genuinamente confundido por la pregunta de su amigo.

El azabache chasquea la lengua y cruza los brazos, mirando hacia el frente con evidente fastidio. Cree y está seguro de que Norman se está haciendo el idiota puesto que es imposible que él no lo haya—

Pero entonces vuelve a respirar profundo.

—Me refiero a Carol. —Declara, tratando de ser breve y no ahondar mucho en el tema. Espera que su compañero comprenda todo como siempre suele hacerlo con tan pequeña información.

Empero la cara del chico sigue demostrando su confusión casi infantil.

—¿Qué tiene Carol? —aventura con inocencia, quizás ligeramente preocupado por su hermanita.

—¿Qué? Norman, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta —alega Ray, casi atragantándose con su saliva al pronunciar esas palabras. Inevitablemente, mira espantado a su mejor amigo—. ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —inquiere, incrédulo.

Norman sigue confundido. A sus ojos Ray está actuando muy extraño, como uno de esos chicos que crean teorías conspirativas muy raras.

—Sigo sin entenderte, Ray —alega con sinceridad, sonriendo un poco apenado—. ¿Es algún tipo de juego lo que estás haciendo? ¿Se supone que debo tomar algún rol?

El azabache se palmea la cara, interiormente pidiendo paciencia. No puede creer realmente que su mejor amigo, el posible genio más grande del mundo, estuviese tan ciego.

Respira profundo, calmando sus nervios.

—No se trata de un juego ni nada —explica pacientemente, severo como sólo él puede ser. El albino hace silencio, dispuesto a escucharle y tratar de entender la situación—. Realmente, me refiero a Carol. ¿No has notado algo _extraño_ en ella? —interroga con el mejor tono de indirecta-directa que puede darle.

—¿Algo extraño? —Repite, un poco pensativo, y mira a la niña, quien se encuentra jugando junto a Emma y los demás todavía—. No... Yo no veo nada extraño en ella, Ray. Es completamente sana física y mentalmente. —Asegura, frunciendo las cejas al volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

Ray forma una fina línea con sus labios y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Ruega a Dios o cualquier otra deidad más paciencia de la que alguna vez utilizó para crear un plan durante seis malditos años. Esto era otra cosa, esto era mucho peor. No podía, simplemente, ser cierto que Norman sea tan idiota.

Respira por la nariz, profundamente, y junta las palmas.

—Norman —lo nombra, mirándole y apuntando con sus manos todavía juntas hacia él—. Te lo estoy preguntando, seriamente, muy seriamente, si es que en realidad no has notado un _increíble_ _parecido_ en Carol con _algunas_ personas.

—¿Un parecido con algunas personas? —Repite, aturdido, muy aturdido. Entrecierra los ojos mientras Ray asiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que piensa que al fin le han comprendido—. Ray, ¿has estado fumando alguna cosa con Bárbara y Cislo acaso?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Agh! —Ruge, poniéndose de pie, y mirándolo iracundo y con una gran vena resaltando en su frente—. Norman, en serio, ¿no te das una maldita idea de lo que te estoy hablando?

—Pues no —niega hastiado, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, ofendido. El azabache no puede creer que esté de esa manera cuando claramente quien está estallando en incredulidad es él—. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que intentas decirme. ¿Por qué no eres claro? ¿Qué tiene Carol al final? Sé claro.

Ray aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños con fuerza. Su límite es ese, definitivamente. No puede creer que haya alguien tan malditamente lento como Norman en ese mundo, y mucho menos que sea el mismo Norman el principal. El universo nunca es justo, seguramente, porque aunque le dio una increíble inteligencia, es bastante estúpido.

Lo observa enojado otro par de minutos, y luego vuelve a respirar profundo una vez más. Se calma, y poniendo las manos en su espalda, muestra una sonrisa dulce que, más que darle tranquilidad al albino, le da escalofríos y una sensación a muerte en el aire. No es bueno, definitivamente no es bueno.

Los ojos de Ray chispean de una manera un poco macabra.

—Mira a Carol y Emma, por favor —pide amablemente, señalando con la cabeza. Norman traga pesado pero obedece, observándolas jugar a las volteretas a la par que ríen mucho—. Ahora, dime, ¿notas el color de su cabello?

—Ambas lo tienen naranja —afirma calmadamente. Ray asiente, sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay con eso? Es normal que se parezcan, igual que Anna y Connie, ¿no?

—Sí, exactamente, querido Norman —acepta dulcemente, asustando más a su compañero blanco—. Pero olvidas un detalle. —Aclara, levantando un dedo e inclinándose para quedar cara a cara con él.

Normal enarca una ceja y sonríe nervioso. Siente que su fecha de defunción se acerca cada vez más.

—¿Q-qué detalle? —aventura, temeroso por su vida.

—... Carol tiene un lindo color de ojos azules, ¿no lo piensas?

—Pues... ¿Sí?

—¿Y sabes quién más tiene ese lindo color de ojos azules, Norman?

En este punto, la expresión de Ray es igual a la de un maldito psicópata. El albino ya no tiene el valor para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Q-quién lo tiene? —vuelve a preguntar, sudando muchísimo más de lo normal.

El azabache guarda silencio un momento. Su semblante parece oscurerse un tanto más. Norman quiere gritar del terror.

—_Pues tú, Norman_. Tú los tienes.

Traga pesado, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Tiembla cual gelatina y siente querer salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de Zazie cuanto antes para evitar ser asesinado por Ray, su querido amigo de la infancia pirómano suicida y con tendencias psicópatas asesinas.

—Entonces, ¿ya te diste cuenta, Norman?

La sensación de peligro se esfuma de repente, así que abre los ojos, notando que Ray está totalmente calmado esta vez, alejado de él, y apenas sonríe, lo que es un verdadero alivio.

Suspira, y le observa, sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

—¡No puede ser! —Grita, harto, y agarra del cuello a su compañero, tratando de ahorcarlo. Norman por supuesto se dedica a forcejear para que no lo mate—. ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!

—¡¿No puede ser qué?! —Ataca el albino, fastidiado con toda la situación, importándole poco realmente el hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba tratando de asesinarle allí mismo—. ¡Explícate, Ray! ¡Hace rato que estás actuando demasiado extraño!

—¡Eso es porque eres un grandísimo idiota, cabeza de papel mojado e inútil! —Ruge de nuevo, sin dejar de intentar matarlo—. ¡Te lo he estado mostrando de la forma más sencilla posible para que no sonara tan estúpidamente extraño, pero tú simplemente no te das cuenta! ¡¿Por qué demonios eres así?!

—¡¿Así cómo?! ¡Sigo sin entender ni un reverendo pepino a qué carajos te refieres, Ray! ¡Sé claro, te dije que seas claro!

—¡Claro mi vieja! ¡Fui más claro que el puto sol, pero aún así tú sigues siendo un ciego de mierda sin remedio! ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una maldita vez que Carol se parece a-?!

Un golpe en la cabeza, muy fuerte, para ambos, los deja totalmente inconscientes.

Emma, con un rostro molesto, observa a sus amigos tendidos en el suelo.

—¡No digan palabras prohibidas delante de los niños! —ordena, llena de severidad.

Detrás de ella, Carol observa curiosa a Norman y a Ray inconscientes.

_**. . .**_

—Oye, y al final, ¿qué era eso acerca de Carol que querías decirme? —pregunta Norman, quien al igual que Ray, está vendado en la cabeza debido a las contusiones que sufrieron por culpa del ataque mortífero de Emma.

Ray le mira, en silencio. No dice nada. Luego desvía la vista hacia el paisaje que se ve por la ventana, logrando ver afuera a Don y Gilda actuando todo románticos entre ellos.

Hace una mueca de asco y saca la mirada de la ventana, poniéndola en cualquier lugar que no fuera su compañero dentro de la enfermería.

—¿No vas a contestarme, Ray? —aventura con suavidad, mostrándose algo triste.

El azabache sigue ignorándole, aplicando a su vez la conocida Ley del Hielo.

Norman suspira suavemente, rindiéndose al hecho. Sonríe con cansancio.

—Ya veo... —murmura vagamente, más para sí mismo que para su amigo—. Perdón por ser un estúpido, supongo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, en todo caso.

Seguido de esas palabras, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la salida.

—Iba a decirte que Carol se parece a ti y a Emma.

Se detiene en el marco, y se queda estático allí mismo. Su mirada azul se pierde en algún punto del suelo. Ray, en tanto, se pone de pie y camina hacia él, extendiéndole un trozo de papel.

—Sólo quería decirte eso. Y darte esto. —Agrega, pasándole con paciencia la fotografía de Norman y Emma de cuando eran niños.

El albino la toma. Ray en silencio sale de la enfermería.

Norman observa la foto.

—Por cierto —habla de repente el azabache, apareciendo a su lado de nuevo y espantándole—, lo que quiero decir es que Carol podría hacerse pasar por hija tuya y de Emma, ¿no crees?

Hay una sonrisa divertida y malévola en su rostro. Norman traga pesado y enrojece al imaginarse a él, Emma y Carol como una verdadera familia, de esas como en los libros de cuentos.

—En todo caso, eso los obligaría a casarse —continúa Ray, cada vez más sonriente a la par que su compañero enrojece otro poco—. Digo, si es que quieren ser unos buenos padres para Carol.

—R-Ray, no somos sus-

—Sshh... Cállese —ordena, tapándole la boca y confundiéndole más—. Tú solo ten en cuenta que si esto llega a oídos de Emma, obviamente ambos podrán ser lo que siempre soñaste: una pareja. Y eso implicaría que adoptarán a Carol, y que luego de eso, agrandarán la familia con... bueno... tú sabes... amor.

Hay malicia en su voz. El albino suelta humo por las orejas al imaginarse el simple hecho que antes sentía tan lejano.

—Así que aprovecha este parecido tan sospechoso y ve a por tu futuro.

Lo empuja sin piedad al jardín.

Algo era claro: en unas semanas Carol sabría lo que era tener padres.

(_Y, por consecuencia obvia, Ray tendría una sobrina._)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
